Getting Past the Future Trials
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: A one-shot based on chapter 21 of my story Big Time Charmed. The guys just returned from their trip to the future and must make peace with what they have witnessed. James' execution, Logan's career, Kendall's failed marriage and Carlos' family. Also includes discussing baby names.


**Author: this little one-shot is based on chapter 21 of my other story Big Time Charmed, set after they return from the future and find James alive. Life's been hectic and needed to write something to relieve some stress, so I'm sorry if this is kinda crappy. I'm working on the next chapter of Big Time Charmed, so no worries. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

**Getting Past the Future Trials.**

They were all quiet for the reminder of the day, Kendall had called Gustavo and told them they were all sick. They were already missing a lot of recording sessions, but Kendall couldn't find it in himself to care, not after... today and maybe in years from now he'd- Shaking his head Kendall mumbled a quiet goodbye at Gustavo ignoring how Gustavo's yelling finally stopped as if he had surprised the producer and hang up.

Walking into the living room Kendall stopped to watch Logan walk over the tv to change the channel. The remote was right there on the couch, but no one wanted to touch it. Kendall had a feeling they also wouldn't be watching a the sports channel for a long time. God forbid if they saw Cal Greene again.

Exhaling through his nose Kendall walked over and sat down the couch, he glanced down at the floor where James was sitting mirror still in hand as he searched himself for any burns.

"You okay?" Kendall wanted to smack himself for asking such an idiotic question. Of course James wasn't okay! He had just experienced his own execution!

James shrugged half heartedly. "Ask me again in 2022."

Before either Logan or Kendall could say anything to comfort their younger brother Carlos walked into the living room with a dejected look on his face. "We are ordering dinner today." He said, sitting down on the floor next to James.

Logan and Kendall exchanged surprised looks. Carlos loved their-_his_ kitchen and especially after days-mornings-like today the youngest Charmed One would make all kinds of extravagant dishes to make both himself and his brothers feel better.

Sensing their confusion Carlos sends them a sad look that breaks their hearts. "The stove." He muttered and turned his head away. Fire was his element, pryrokinesis and everything, but right now Carlos wanted to avoid heat and flames for as long as remotely possible.

Again they fall quiet, Logan gave up on finding on anything interesting on tv just turned it off and sat down on the couch with Kendall. They sat there for half an hour all thinking of their experience. Of things that will happen in 10 years from now.

"We are never time traveling again." Logan sighed resting his chin in his hands.

"Yeah..."

James frowned at the others' reactions. "You say it like the whole future sucked."

"But you-"

"Got executed and I never wanna do that again buddy." James cut Carlos of. The tall witch shuddered remembering the intense fear. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the heat and pain. It hurted to a degree that was unexplainable, hurted till the point where he didn't feel anything anymore, but the fear and the need to run, run flee hide and survive.

Shaking his head James turned to look at Kendall. "You had a family."

The blond leader could not stop the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth upwards. "I had a son... Jo and I-" his smile fell and his shoulders slouched. "We were divorced though."

"Means you got married first." Carlos pointed out a small grin on his face.

"What's the kid's name?" James asked sitting up.

"Kevin."

"You named him after your father?" James questioned a small frown on his face. "Isn't that going to be like, really weird when we summon your dad and we have to deal with two Kevins?" The smartest of the four blinked as if just realizing something. "Oh three of you in one house!" He shuddered. "That be like... The ultimate war plan or something."

Logan and Carlos nodded emphatically. "I don't like it when people name their kids after people." Logan said after a small pause. "It's like you expect the babies to grow up to be just like the person their named after. Like if you had a girl and named her Melinda. No pressure with that right?" He said referring to their ancestor who was the start of their bloodline.

"That would be awesome." Carlos said grinning. "I mean how cool would it be to be named after someone so powerful? Maybe one of my kids will be named after Melinda."

"Your kids?" James repeated looking at Carlos who nodded.

"When we woke up in the future I was in this really awesome car and it had two kiddie seats in the back." Carlos clarified still grinning widely. "I think future me has kids, a wife to."

"_Or _your future self is a thief and stole the car." Logan added smiling coyly.

He was rewarded by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up mister predictable!" Carlos cried holding another small pillow ready to throw.

"Doctor Mitchell you really need to loosen up." Kendall grinned when Logan grabbed another pillow from the couch and so a pillow fight began.

They had just returned from the future, a future that didn't seem so bright. But Kendall knew that they still had time to learn. Prevent them from making the same mistakes.

After all, they were charmed.


End file.
